


Los recuerdos que resguarda el otoño

by DorianMarquez



Series: Colección: Riatsu en Remembranzas [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Romance, Slice of Life, otoño
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorianMarquez/pseuds/DorianMarquez
Summary: Para Orihime el Otoño es una sus estaciones favoritas ya que en ella ha adquirido tantos recuerdos a lo largo de su vida, algunos son felices, otros tristes o amargos. Pero todos iguales de importantes y este nuevo día de otoño no será la excepción.Primera historia de la Colección: Riatsu en Remembranzas.© Dorian Márquez, 2020.
Relationships: Abarai Renji & Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Colección: Riatsu en Remembranzas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988881
Kudos: 1





	Los recuerdos que resguarda el otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia breve que transcurre varios años después de que los chicos sale de la preparatoria, en un universo algo diferente al canónico, en especial con lo de magia y fantasía se refiere (nada de shinigamis, hollow, vizard y similares). En el transcurro de la historia se hace mención y/o aparecen diversas parejas.
> 
> Forma parte de las historias que escribo para dinámica de otoño de Bleach de wattpad.  
> Podrán encontrar el enlace directo al libro en mi perfil de wattpad @DorianMoondust (acepto peticiones para historias allí).

> ⪩ **Derechos de Autor:** Ninguna parte de este libro puede ser reproducida o compartida en cualquier forma sin autorización expresa del autor. Respeta y evita que tenga que actuar legalmente. Esta obra está protegida.
> 
> **© Dorian Márquez, 2020.**
> 
> ⪩ **Descargo de responsabilidad:** La mayoría de los personajes utilizados en esta obra no son de mi propiedad intelectual, sino de sus propietarios creadores. Lo único que me pertenece es la trama en sí misma, las situaciones que se llevan a cabo, los personajes originales y demás elementos ajenos a la historia original.

* * *

**✿** • **PRIMERA HISTORIA** • **✿** •

**L** a mañana está cálida, pero no lo excesivo para ser sofocante tal y como acostumbra a ser durante el verano. No, ahora se podía sentir cierta frescura en el aire. Tan apreciable como los rayos que se filtran de manera melodiosa por la ventana de la habitación a oscuras.

La joven se remueve poco a poco sobre la cama al percibir la calidez sobre su rostro, se restriega los ojos y con ayuda del cobertor se vuelve a refugiar en las sombras bajo éste. Abre los ojos poco a poco y con las nuevas energías del día se estira para terminar de deshacerse de la somnolencia.

—¡Buenos días, nuevo y maravilloso día! —Exclama la chica de cabellos naranjas.

Una animada sonrisa se forma en sus labios porque sabe que ha llegado el otoño.

Tan hermosa estación que más estima al igual que esa otra temporada en la que todo renace y los colores toman el protagonismo. Si bien a diferencia de la primavera, en el otoño los colores son más moderados, pero igual que reconfortantes. Para Orihime Inoue es una época que la colma de felicidad y nostalgia, que la hace reír hasta que el estómago le duele, así como también le provoca cierto hormigueo en los ojos por lágrimas que anhelan liberarse por su rostro.

Sin importar cuando tiempo transcurra ella siempre recordará todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que han cargado los otoños de su vida. ¿Cómo podría olvidar hechos tan conmovedores, tan amargados y tan transcendentales? Imposible. Por infinitas razones. Ella nunca ha querido olvidar, por muy dolorosos que lleguen a ser ciertos acontecimientos o por muy nostálgicos, ella los resguarda como sus pequeños tesoros. Porque cada uno de ellos le han ayudado a llegar a donde está ahora, crecer ya conocerse a sí misma.

Inoue los evoca cada vez que tiene una oportunidad. Y cuando cree que podría llegar a dejarlos en el olvido, las agradables brisas de otoño la envuelven y le refrescan la memoria.

Con la mente divagando en el pasado la joven mujer se dirige al cuarto de baño para tomar un baño y dar por iniciado el nuevo día. Un fecha que ha sido marcada en el calendario desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Aunque aún es demasiado temprano para que comience, ¿no? —Comenta para sí misma dentro de la tina—. ¡Oh, lo tengo! Tendré que hacer unas cuantas paradas antes de eso, ¡Eso es!

Después del terminar de arreglarse, se dispone a salir de su departamento. Y comienza a caminar por las calles de su amada ciudad, Karakura. Un lugar en donde la vio crecer y en donde llevó a cabo tantos hechos importantes.

Orihime alza la vista hacia el cielo, admira las tonalidades tan ambarinas del mismo sin evitar que la felicidad se refleje en su rostro.

—¡Buenos días, Orihime! —Escucha la voz familiar de una de sus más apreciadas amigas.

—¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Buenos días! —Responde volviéndose a ver a la joven morena que al verla tan feliz le devuelve la sonrisa y se aproxima para caminar a su lado—. Es un hermoso día, ¿no crees, Kuchiki-san?

—Sí, lo creo. Además que está tranquilo… por ahora, claro.

—Hm… ¿Y dónde está Renji-san? —Inquiere la de cabellera anaranjada al notar que el novio pelirrojo de su amiga no está cerca. Algo que es muy poco común ya que esos dos parecen pegados de la cadera, por así decirlo.

—Ah, él. No sé, supongo que ha de estar por ahí haciendo tonterías —expresa Rukia cruzándose de brazos y suspirar con desgana.

—No te preocupes, Kuchiki-san. Todos quedamos en encontrarnos más tarde en el parque, seguro que ahí lo veras —alega Orihime para aliviarla.

-Si lo se. Y dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer mientras? Aún es muy temprano para aparecerse por allá.

—Pues, verás, estaba pensando en ir al mercado del centro y recorrer las tiendas. Quizás comer algunas cosas dulces y saladas —revela la jovencita con un semblante aún más animado de solo imaginarse los nuevos manjares que probará—. ¿Sabes? Hay un nuevo establecimiento que aún no he visitado, ¡iré ahí en primer lugar! —Asiente para sí misma—. Pensaba que quizás Tatsuki querría ir conmigo, pero había olvidado por completo que está ocupada por sus rigurosas prácticas hasta muy tarde y no podrá ser. Según sé ella participará en el torneo Nacional, ¡es tan genial, Tatsuki!

La expresión de Inoue cambia por una más suave, llena de orgullo por el éxito que tiene su amada mejor amiga en el karate. Más porque recuerda cómo el rostro de la chica se ilumina cada vez que va a su casa a contarle sobre cómo le ha ido en cada uno de sus campeonatos o enfrentamientos, o el cómo obtuvo una nueva medalla. Es una expresión tan encantadora.

—Así que no quiero molestarla, se está preparando mucho para ganar.

Rukia ladea el rostro un poco ensimismada. Luego asiente ante alguna resolución personal y toma la mano de Orihime para dirigirse hacia el centro más dulce de Karakura.

—Iré contigo, Orihime. Quiero probar esos dulces que dices también.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!

* * *

Transitar las agradables calles del sector comercial de la ciudad poco a poco se convirtió en una actividad muy divertida o así lo ha percibido Inoue, mientras rememora los ojos brillantes por la emoción de la joven de cortos cabellos negros en cada una de las ocasiones que entraron a las tiendas de comida con sus especiales de otoño en postres y aperitivos.

En definitiva los comerciantes del mercado Karakura se incluye mucho en ofrecer solo lo mejor a sus comensales y Orihime junto a Rukia lo comprobó con creces.

Decir que solo busque unos cuantos abastecimientos y luego quedaron satisfechas es una falacia. Porque al pisar el primero, una pequeña tienda que estaba recién abriendo sus puertas, después de una larga temporada en remodelación, con un exquisito menú dulce inspirado en la frescura de la estación fue como darle aprobación a todos los que continuaron.

Ambas chicas comieron tantos dulces como sus organismos se recibieron, aunque luego de aquella travesía Orihime se dio cuenta que Rukia Kuchiki tiene un estómago más profundo del que creía ¡y eso que pensaba que el de gran apetito era Abarai! Probablemente estar juntos en una relación hacia las costumbres se contagiaran.

Es una posibilidad.

Claro que no en todas las relaciones podía tener el mismo resultado. O eso cavila la muchacha al figurarse cierto nombre en sus reflexiones, el cual le pertenece a cierto chico que ha cambiado su vida, su destino, por uno más emocionante, más brillante y colorido.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

La persona de la que se enamoró desde incluso antes de darse cuenta y de quién sentiría siempre lo mismo aun si hubiera nacido cinco veces en diferentes lugares, con cinco distintos trabajos y degustando cinco diferentes comidas. Siempre sería él.

Ahí, caminando hacia el parque en donde se encontrará con sus otros amigos para el picnic que han llevado planeando por varios meses. Con la brisa del otoño ondeándole el cabello anaranjado siente que esa conclusión a la que llegó hace algunos años atrás, cuando creía que no volvería a verlo nunca más, aún es verdadera.

Orihime se detiene un momento para apreciar las tonalidades bergamotas del cielo por la tarde, sonriendo por todas las nuevas cosas que ha conocido desde el instante en que conoció a Kurosaki-kun, ese chico dispuesto a todo por proteger y salvar a sus amigos, por _salvar a ella_ de cualquier peligro.

—Es una hermosa estación.

Respira hondo y retoma el camino agilizándolo al notar que más adelante se encuentra Rukia con su novio, Renji, y con el hombre que se ha adueñado de todos sus más bellos otoños, Ichigo Kurosaki. Este al percibir su acercamiento le dedica la sonrisa que más adora Orihime, tan sincera y con tanto amor hacia ella.

Es un hecho que este será un nuevo recuerdo valioso para las remembranzas otoñales de la chica. Así como esa fresa corriente que lo unifica todo.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

Para leer y / o realizar un pedido para una historia con Orihime, te invito a pasar por mi libro de pedidos en Wattpad: [Riatsu en Remembranzas](https://www.wattpad.com/story/239390914-color-club-%E2%9D%9Dapricot%E2%9D%9E-%E3%80%8Corihime-inoue-%E2%80%BA-bleach%E3%80%8D)

Para más historias, puedes seguirme en mis cuenta de Wattpad: [PandaPoker](https://www.wattpad.com/user/PandaPoker) y [DorianMoondust](https://www.wattpad.com/user/DorianMoondust) .

Y recuerda, si te ha gustado, déjame kudos. Mi creatividad vive gracias a los kudos ya los comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Como me estoy volviendo a ver Bleach para refrescar la memoria y poder retractar mejor la personalidad inocente y sensible de Orihime, es probable que vean mucho de esas reflexiones y demás (ya tengo como unas cinco idea con esta chica y otros personajes enfocadas en ciertos acontecimientos de ciertos arcos).
> 
> Pero en fin, ¿les ha gustado esta primera historia otoñal? ¿Qué parte les gustó más?
> 
> Este ‘Semi AU’ me gusta, porque hace todo más real, más adelante quizás publique un OS más extenso de cómo los hechos del canon sucedieron en este Semi AU, sin los elementos fantásticos, ¿Les gustaría saber qué sucedió entre Ichigo e Inoue?
> 
> Sin más, espero de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado de este corto one-shot, pronto estaré subiendo la segunda historia de otoño y en ella ¡Orihime visita un templo! ¿Emocionados?


End file.
